Late Night Out
by NadoGirl18
Summary: BOOK 4 KAINORA Kai and Jinora's first make-out session. FAV and R&R if you like.


Kai could feel his heart pounding against hers. He couldn't believe that he was so lucky. He got airbending, meet her, stayed with her, and now he was willing to do anything for her. Jinora, Kai let out a long breath. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

"We've been together for a year, I think it's okay now," Jinora squeezed his hand tighter, "Besides," there was a dangerous glint in her eye, "who's going to know?"

Kai felt a small drop of sweat crawl down his face. His face was hot and red despite the cold wind blowing around them. Kai had set up a very nice picnic, in his opinion, for the two of them. "I just don't want to pressure you into doing something that you'll regret later," Kai looked down and let go of Jinora's hand. He let his body fall flat to the thin blanket under them. He stared up at the stars, the bright dots that made the sky glitter and he couldn't resist the thoughts of beauty running through his skull.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jinora laid gracefully down next to him and tried to snuggle closer to him. "The stars are really bright this time of year."

"Yeah," Kai answered in a haze. He couldn't stop thinking of Jinora, she was right there and he was a the brink of true happiness but he couldn't stop thinking about how much Tenzin would freak if he ever found out. He propped himself up on one elbow and hovered over Jinora, "when do we have to be back?"

"What?" Jinora was taken back at the simple question but she answered anyways, "We probably have another hour."

"Your dad is letting us stay out this late? Together? Alone?" He asked skeptically. "Tenzin isn't the most flexible man when it comes to curfews." but who could blame him? His 14 year old daughter was out on a romantic date with her 15 year old boyfriend, any dad would be strict.

"My father is not in town tonight," Jinora said happily, she raised her arm to wrap around Kai's neck and pulled his face closer, "We have plenty of time," her lips just skimmed over his, "lets have fun tonight."

Their lips crashed down on each others and the spark was lit. Kai cupped her face and sighed into the deep kiss. Jinora guided him over her, knees posed on either side of her hips as they continued to kiss. This was nothing like the other times they have kissed. This was real and hot and passionate and everything Jinora could have ever thought of. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss even more.

Kai was going with his gut. He had never been so close to another human before. He wasn't sure if he was going to have to stop or go, harder or softer, smooth or rough? All he wanted was to be with Jinora, and so far, this felt exactly like that. He lips were so soft, but they pressed against his with so much force that he didn't think possible or her. They have kissed before, small pecks and one or two deep kisses they snuck in; but nothing like this. This was something more and he felt the ball growing in his stomach as they rolled over.

They split apart, locking eyes and staring into the eyes of their loved one. "I love you Kai." Jinora was panting, still recovering from the make out. She kissed the corner of his mouth and creeped her way back to the center.

More time passed, more hands touched more skin and everything was perfect. Kai nibbled Jinora's ear, she gasped at the surprising sensation. He pulled away, but kept his mouth right next to her ear, "I will always love you Jinora," Kai said so quietly, Jinora thought she would have missed it if she wasn't so zoned into Kai at the moment. He kissed her again, but not too deep before he flopped back over to lay down on the ground again. "How much time now?"

"How much time what?" Jinora asked, still coming down from her high. She knew that she would have to do that again, and soon. His lips were her drug now, and it was going to be a hard habit to quite. She came to realization that Kai was still waiting for her to answer, "Oh! How much time until we have to be back?" She looked at the city lights, skimming until she found the large clock tower. "Oh spirits!"

"What?" Kai asked concerned, he knew what it was but it was natural to ask. He sprang up and started gathering the picnic supplies.

Jinora got up and help him, they both reached down for a plate and bumped heads. Kai rubbed the sore spot and Jinora shook her head lightly. They both muttered apologies but never made eye contact. "We have to be back in 5 minutes," Jinora muttered as she folded the blanket.

"We're never going to make it. Your mom is going to kill us. Then she's going to tell Tenzin then he will kill me!" Kai exclaimed looking at Jinora for support.

Jinora turned to the boy, their eyes locked and a rush of heat invaded her face. IT was weird looking at him after doing that. "Um, well, we uh... " She took a breath and turned away. " We need to go now and move fast. The current might help us a little.

With that they were off. The wind whipping their hair back and the powerful gust pushing them towards the island. A loud ring dinged across the bay and past them, "Come on!" Kai yelled out. "We're almost there!" The words were lost in the wind but they keep moving, speeding towards Air Temple Island.

They touched down and ran inside, dropping their loads and sprinting to their rooms. They heard the sound of footsteps coming and they both turned into Jinora's room. They stayed silent, except for their panting breaths, listening as the footsteps disappeared down the hall.

"That was close," Kai mumbled.

"Yeah, that was," Jinora agreed with him. They turned towards each other and blushed. The memory of what they were doing 10 minutes ago coming back. "Well," Jinora started.

"That was... " Kai tried to finish but stuttered, "that was um, fun." He mentally scolded himself. "I'm gonna," Kai motioned to the door. He took a step away from her and turned his attention to turning the knob.

He opened the door and was surprised by a hand pulling his shoulder back, "Thank you Kai," Jinora said, "I had fun tonight." She pulled him down for a quick kiss only to be interrupted by a loud grunt.

"You two have fun tonight?" The familiar voice of the Avatar bounce through the hallway. Korra walked closer to the embracing teenagers. Kai and Jinora jumped away from each other quickly, their cheeks burning red. "Go to your own room before I tell Pema or Tenzin," she warned Kai.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jinora." He pecked her cheek and dashed down the hall to his own room.

"Please don't tell my parents," Jinora begged her older friend. "We just got caught up in…, uh something," she stammered. She put he chin to her chest and backed into her own room.

"Don't worry kid. I won't tell your parents," Korra confirmed. Jinora smiled back thankfully, "but you two better be careful because if I ever catch you two I might not be able to control myself."

Jinora blushed again, "Don't worry about us," She stated to close the door, "and thanks Korra."

"Not to mention it you crazy lovebird," Korra marched back down the hall, laughing at the idea of Jinora and Kai getting caught for real, "I hope that doesn't happen for their sakes."

* * *

**Thank You to Tumblr User itsallaboutcrashingmodes for this prompt.**

** Ok Guys. That first episode was a little disappointing. I want to see all my Ships together! ESPECIALLY KAINORA...**

* * *

_**KAINORA**_

_**IS **_

_**CANON**_

**this is not a drill, this is real and it is beautiful. **

* * *

**Now that I got that out. I wrote this one down and I'm probably going to make new story for all my random Kainora drabbles soon (AKA i might do it at some point but Im lazy and forgetful) **

**ANyways, I hope you guys like this one and make sure to FAV and R&amp;R!**

**~NADOGIRL18**


End file.
